Crazy in love
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Continuation of the kissing scene in the 4x07, because we all wanted it ;)


**Hi guys, i'm back with a new os in english! i really hope you're all gonna like it, as i said, i'm french so it might have some mistakes in it :) Thank you for all the reviews on "This time just for us" it really mean the world to me! **

**This is my first rated m os so please be gentle :)**

**Finally, thanks to Triple23 and Xavaria for their corrections!**

« 'Cause today is not one of those days »

And with that, he crashed his lips to hers, stopping her answer. It was bad, terribly bad, but she couldn't push him away, she had missed him too much. Staying away from each other was not an option anymore; they had reached the breaking point. They knew guilt will come, he was still married and Marian was still frozen, but for this moment it was just them. No problem, no wife, no Snow Queen, them. He didn't have to make her stand up, she did it willingly. When after a little while, air became a necessity, she broke the kiss, gasping.

Robin wait...

I'm sorry I shouldn't have...

I'm not complaining. She said laughing a little. But... You said "today"... What about tomorrow ? And all the other days ? I won't be the other woman; you have to make a decision, I...

I choose you. He cut her. Now and for all the future, I can't be with Marian when my heart, my entire being belongs to you...

Won't you feel guilty ?

To love you ? Never. I might now, a little, because she is dying and I can't save her because I love you, and this is probably the worse time ever to break my code, but as long as I'm with you I don't care about my honor, I'd ruin my entire life for you shamelessly because when you have true love you fight for it.

Regina had tears in her eyes, because honestly, who wouldn't ? She wanted to enjoy it completely, but there was this little voice in her head that was talking louder than the happiness. Guilt's voice. « Look what you did to him », « he won't have his happy ending because he chose you and you can't have one, you're a villain », « he was such an honorable man and you broke him », « you're ruining his life, like you did before »… Enough ! She tried to tell herself, but it was pointless, her mother had taught her well, she was a waste of potential. « You don't deserve him », « he will suffer with you, eaten by regrets ». That was it. She was now crying hard. Was this all true? Of course it was, she destroyed all the people she ever loved.

Hey, Regina what is it ? He asked concerned filling his voice when he saw her tears. I can't believe my speech touched you this much...

Certainly not, thief! She said, a small smile on her lips, I destroyed you…

What nonsense are you saying ?

You where such an honorable man and look what you did because of me, I've destroyed you, I'm sorry, you should just..

Enough. Stop and listen to me very, very, carefully : you have not destroyed me, quite the contrary actually, I loved Marian, and in a certain way, will always love her like you will always love Daniel but... You, you milady, are my whole soul. You are the one owning my heart, you are the one I want to be with every single day, and what kind of men would I be if I'd stayed with Marian while wanting another ? She deserves better, and besides, I love you too much to stay away from you.

I... She tried speechless, it's one moment after that she answered, I think I'm in love with you too... She breathed.

His eyes went wide open in chock. He knew it, of course, the way she was looking at him, the way she was smiling at him, the way she was kissing him... It all screamed love. He just couldn't imagine he was hearing her saying that so soon. And God, it made him fall even more in love with her. He was smiling like an idiot now but he didn't care, he had his love back. He just whispered something like an "I missed you" and he crashed her against him to take her lips once more in a passionate kiss.  
>They were literally devouring each other, his hand in her hair and waist and hers on his back, pulling him closer, as if it was possible. They moaned when their tongue met, how they had missed this feeling. He gently pushed her against the next wall and began to kiss her neck, making her moan in pure pleasure already.<p>

Robin, if you don't stop I won't be able to... She said between moans.

Do you want me to ? He asked, his voice lower than usual.

And she found out that no, she didn't want him to stop. They should, yes, but they couldn't. All this time away from each other, longing the other warmth and touch, sometimes letting go with the fantasy to be together again, now they were completely letting go. No holding back, no more walls, just them.

Don't. She finally answered to him.

With that, he was back to his task : kissing all of her. He filled his lungs with the scent of her, scent with which he was obsessed since she kissed him for the first time that night in the forest. He will never have enough of her, of that he was certain. She hooked her leg around his waist and moaned when she felt the effect she had on him against her belly. She was a grown woman with desires, she wanted him since the very first time she laid eyes on him, but she would never believe that their first time would be against a wall in her vault. But now, she couldn't care, it felt to amazing to stop even for just one second. She put her hands around his neck before taking off his scarf and his jacket almost at the same time while his hands where moving everywhere on her body, not quite bold enough to go under her dress. The only problem was : she wanted more. So much more…

Robin... She whispered.

Yes, my love ?

More...

She didn't need to ask twice, he tried to remove her dress but it was too tight, he groaned, he needed to get her out of this.

Rip it. She moaned when she felt his frustration.

He did. Only five seconds after, the dress was somewhere on the ground and he was grinding his hips between her tights. She was in heaven, gripping his shoulders to stay connected but he was making it hard for her. His hands touching every part of her he could reach, memorizing her body. She began to take his shirt off, breaking the kiss to watch him naked from the waist up. She almost moaned at the view, he was a really handsome and sexy man. She grabs him by the belt, pulling her closer to him, kissing him hard.

Robin, I need you... She said when the kiss was broken.

Almost five seconds later, he was entering her, leaving her some time to adjust before moving. She met him trust by trust, moaning her pleasure out loud. She was so close already she began to see stars at the corner of her eyes, this was too much or not enough she didn't know yet. All she knew was that he was quickening his space. He was close too.

You're so beautiful Regina, I love you so much, I missed you so much. He whispered in her ears with a husky voice.

She almost told him to stop talking because she felt that she would come just by the sound of his voice. God, what was he doing to her ? But she couldn't have enough of this. She was drunk on his voice and she wanted him to keep talking to her like that for the rest of her life.

Tell me more Robin, please, please, tell me more she begged him.

I love your eyes, you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen, the fairest of them all, you're my sunshine, God, Regina... He couldn't finish his sentence.

They came together in a scream of pleasure. Pleasure or magic she didn't know. It took them a moment to catch their breath but with a simple gesture of her hand, they were in her bed, enjoying the afterglow of their love making. She couldn't help it, she was anxious. She couldn't lose him again, she wouldn't survive it a second time.

Promise me you will stay with me ? She whispered.

He turned his head, looking at her, and answered « I promise to stay with you, to love you, for the time of our lives, I made a mistake by leaving you and I swear I will spend the rest of our life making it up to you, if you let me. »


End file.
